Jealous heart
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Choji wants to confess his feelings to a certain someone. He chickens out and decides he rather have a friendship than nothing at all. His old childhood friend come back for him. Will his raven friend let this happen? Or will he confess his feelings?


_**Jealous heart**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rated: For mature teens.

Warning: BoyxBoy relationship

----

CHOJI'S POV

The classroom was full. People were bickering to each other like they haven't seen each other for a whole year. I was seating on my chair listening to my blonde friend snoring besides me. I chuckled mentally. My eyes were drawn to the entrance when my other friend came in the classroom. Some girls stopped talking, and leered. Who wouldn't? He's…gorgeous. Ok, so I like him. Big deal.

He nodded to me and glanced at the blonde seating besides me. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop mumbling dobe. It's annoying." Sasuke said while wagging on the blonde's head.

Naruto's head jerked up in pain. "Teme! What the hell!?"

The raven rolled his eyes and sat behind the blonde, ignoring all curses released by the tan boy's lips. I smiled at their antics. It's relaxing hearing them doing this during mornings. Even if makes me feel a little jealous.

I sighed softly and leaned over my left hand. Hearing in the background the screeching noise coming from the blonde and the collected voice of the Uchiha. Such a soft and sensual voice he has. I closed my eyes hearing the echo of his voice over and over in my head. I could see his pale soft lips moving. A groan escaped my lips, making Naruto and Sasuke turn to me. I blushed when I noticed this happen.

"Are you ok Choji?" Naruto asked.

I nodded quickly, the blush still present on my cheek.

Naruto and Sasuke were still looking at me. Not believing my answer. I smiled and then turned my face away when I could no longer hold my blush of embarrassment. I have to stop imagining this kind of things when people are around.

The room quieted down when our teacher came in the classroom. He was around thirty years old. I have known him since I was very little. He's a friend of my family. He is my favorite teacher and not because I know him. Sarutobi Asuma. He waved at everyone and laid his things on his desk. Naruto was already on his chair besides me by the time the teacher started talking.

My eyes kept running around the room. It wasn't that the class was boring, on the contrary. Asuma was splendid in making a class less boring. I just couldn't help but have the urge to turn back and look at the raven seated behind Naruto. I gulped. I know it sounds needy, but I can't stand been in the same room without glancing at him once.

I glanced at my eraser and pushed it off my seat. I bent down to reach for it. I glance a little to the side where Sasuke was seating but all I saw was his vans and his black jeans. Damn it. I sat up normally and laid my eraser on my desk. I don't know why but recently I been thinking a hell of a lot more about Sasuke. And to be honest it's starting to creep me out. Am I obsessed?

By the time I shook my head out of those thoughts Asuma was dismissing us for our next class. I grabbed my things and put them all in my bag. We started to walk to our next class. I had every class with Sasuke, except art. I shared with Naruto art, but not English nor the last class.

"Man I can't wait until its lunch time. I'm hungry!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry dobe."

"What about you Choji? You want it to be lunch already right?" Naruto asked giving the must heart breaking puppy eyes I have ever seen in my life. I stepped back as he lean on me like death weight.

"Hm…" I didn't want to hurt him by saying no. So… "Ye-"

"Don't be so annoying and let him alone loser." Sasuke said grabbing the back of the blonde's shirt and pulling him away from me. I sighed a little in relief.

"Who are you calling a loser, you jerk!?"

"Naruto!" The blonde tensed and looked slowly behind us where two very disapproving looking girls were ready to bite his head off. A blonde girl and a pink haired.

Sasuke passed by me nodding me to continue with him and ignore the three of them.

I could hear Naruto's nervous voice behind. I felt kind of bad leaving him behind.

"Don't worry about him. He's used to it." Sasuke said noticing me looking back. I nodded, turning my eyes back to where we were going.

"Hm…" I blushed when I suddenly noticed that I was walking alone with Sasuke. Naruto's class is almost next to ours so we always walked together. It's not normal for him and I be walking…together…alone.

I should take advantage of this and tell him that I need to talk to him later. I know I'm still not completely sure, but I think I want to tell him how I feel. I will confess my love to him. Even though Naruto thinks is a suicide mission. I know that I will get rejected, but unless I actually get rejected I will keep falling more and more deeply in love with him. If that keeps up, I'll surely die. I nibbled on my lips as we kept walking silently to our next class.

"You're more silent than usual." Sasuke said glancing at me with the corner of his eyes. His face a perfect façade.

"I was…just thinking." I said softly. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. It might change things like they are currently. I like having him close. I don't want to freak him out because of my feelings.

"Of?" His face was still looking at where we were going.

"Nothing special." I said shrugging a bit. There I could sense him glancing at me.

"Hn." Was all he said before we entered our English class with Hatake Kakashi. He's always late, so no one had yet to enter the classroom. We were the first ones to arrive, like always.

I sat next to Sasuke.

My heart started beating faster. God I still want to tell him how I feel. I want to be closer to him. Why is this so annoying? My right leg started moving up and down nervously. Lack of any noise is driving my nerves off the wall. I glanced at the raven besides me. He was leaning back, his hands behind his head. He had his eyes close so he didn't notice when I kept leering at him…I mean looking. I swallowed a gulp as my eyes trailed his perfect skin, his pale lids, his nose, his delicious looking neck, his strong jaw, and his sensual lips…I shook my head, looking away.

What is wrong with me? I turned back to the raven to have him looking at me expectantly. I was caught in surprised so I slightly jumped back.

"…What?" I asked uncertainly.

He frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice demanding. Can I tell him now? No. I can't.

I blinked. I tilted my head to the side pretending like I was thinking. "…nothing." I said again. I am definitely not telling him now. That was for sure.

His frown didn't faltered.

"I will find out." He simply said, looking directly at my eyes. His hands moved, one on the desk the other one behind his chair.

His piercing eyes locking my soul in his hands. Oh my God. My eyes need air. I looked away.

"Ok." I simply mumbled looking at the front to the class when the students started entering the room. "But like I said. It's not important." For you I mean.

I swallowed once again. I could feel my self-starting to sweat. This room was getting too hot and I'm sure it got something to do with the male besides me that has his deep obsidian eyes locked on me. It's driving me nuts. One more minute of it and I will run out that open door screaming I will survive, while gouging my eyes out. It was just my luck when our teacher decided to enter. Finally the heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders when Sasuke turned his piercing eyes to the boring looking teacher. He gave a bunch of paper to a student and told her to pass it up to the class. It was some work about some dude that had eyes……………right.

I couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke. Again. This has to stop. I can't keep this up. If it does I will flunk all my classes. The bell rang and I didn't do a thing. Oh God. Not good. I looked around as people started to give in their papers. I looked down at my empty paper. I closed my eyes and sighed. Damn it.

"Choji." I looked up to meet black eyes. I quickly turned my paper around, hiding it from the Uchiha's sight. I stood up, slinging my bag on my shoulder. He was looking at my hand where my paper was.

"You didn't do it." It wasn't a question.

"…I di-"

Sasuke scowled. "You're not only hiding things. You're lying to me?"

Ouch. I don't know why but that hit a cord inside me. He's right. Why am I doing this? I have to stop this nonsense.

"I didn't. I was going to say I didn't."

"Hn." Sasuke eyed me, not believing me. Of course he didn't believe me. I would be surprised if he couldn't read my mind. The man always knows when I'm lying.

"Oh?" We both turned to Kakashi. "Choji? You didn't do the assignment? That's a surprise. You always do it. Maybe you have something in your mind." The teacher said glancing at Sasuke than back at me. I blushed a little.

"I'm sorry." I said bowing. I raised my paper to give it to Kakashi, but he shook his head.

"Bring it done tomorrow."

"What?"

"Just don't tell anyone ok?" The silver haired said smiling a bit. He turned to Sasuke and grabbed his paper. "Good day then." He said turning to walk away.

That was very lucky. I blinked twice, a smile appearing on my face. "Thank you!" I said to the retreating back of our teacher. The teacher just waved it off.

I sighed putting the paper inside my bag. I turned to look at Sasuke. He seemed to be looking at everything I did, like it was an experiment.

"What?" I asked once again. STOP LOOKING AT ME. It's making me nervous!

"Hn. Let's go."

"Huh? I have art…you have…"

"No class." He cut me off while we walked to my classroom.

"What? Why?" I asked surprised.

"They checked my past curriculums and noticed that I didn't need the extra class." He said with a shrug. His hands were in his pocket. He looked so cool and collected like that. A classic bad boy. I smiled looking away. He's accompanying me to my class. Or maybe he's going there to bother Naruto……

I looked down sadly.

Sasuke seemed to notice this because he stopped. I moved around him and turned to look at him. He sighed. His eyes turning back to mine. I gulped. Oh God, how I love when he looks at me. I am so pathetically in love with this man. Please let me down easy when you deny me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I was caught off guard. Where is this coming from? Of course I trust him. He's one of my best friends.

"Of course." I said tilting my head.

"You told something to Naruto that you have yet told me."

My eyes widened. Don't tell me that Naruto told him already?! No! Please no!

"He didn't say what, but I understood enough to know I'm the only one that doesn't know."

Oh, I'm in trouble now. I gulped. The tardy bell sounded. Saved by the bell.

"I'm late." I turned around, looking back where I could see a flash of hurt passing Sasuke's face. My heart ached. I couldn't leave him like that. God. "I'll tell you after school." I said to him.

His eyes shined for a split second. It left so fast I thought it was only my imagination. He nodded, his face returning back to his mask.

I'm in deep shit here. What am I going to do? Make some story up and hope that he doesn't know it's a fake? That's…that's actually not a bad idea.

Art class came and went as I was thinking of a story to tell Sasuke. I know I should just tell him the true, but I don't think I can push my self in to doing such a thing. It…might be better if I pretend like I'm not in love with him.

Lunch came soon and all I can hear is Naruto's excited voice about the menu. Kiba was beside him, equally excited. I smiled at them and continued on thinking of what exactly I should tell Sasuke. I was driven out of my thoughts when the same raven came from behind me, whispering in my ear.

"You're holding the line." His voice was so deep and sensual. My body shivered, I jumped away blushing. Not knowing what else to do.

"Sasuke!" I hissed lowly. "Don't do that." I said looking away, blushing like a schoolgirl. I could hear Kiba's and Naruto's snickers in the background.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and grabbed a plate, giving me one when he noticed I hadn't grab one. I mentally slapped my self.

That's really smart of you Choji. Get in line without a plate. Let's see what they'll give you to eat without one.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I hope you're not thinking of a cover story." He said besides me.

"Uh? Cover…?" My eyes widened. A cover for…How is it possible that he knows…how?! "…No. Of course not." I said laughing sheepishly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You were weren't you?" Why must this beautiful male specimen be so annoyingly smart?!?!?!

"No!" I said defensively.

"Whatever. I'll know if you're lying either way." Sasuke said nodding to one of his basketball teammates passing by.

"And how will you do that?" I asked gaining his attention once again.

He smirked. "You're like an open book to me." He said.

My eyes widened. "I'm not." I'm digging my hole. I know his right. He's always right on that matter. He always know when I'm down, when I need someone. He knows of me from the inside and out. He knows too much of me. He can tell how I feel just by looking at me and it's terrifying but at the same time exciting. The only bad thing is that I can never lie to him. Even if I try not to lie to him. It just that sometimes…I just don't want to tell _him_ of all people. But…he always knows…

Someone that knows me so well…there is no wonder why I fell for him.

"Hn."

Lunch ended quickly and we were all back to our classes. Naruto and kiba bickering about some announcement of a new student transferring. It was of no concern to me, so I ignored it completely as I kept my gaze where the raven was walking. Next to me. Why is he next to me again? He's presence is killing me! I feel like I can just melt. He smells so good! It's addictive. Oh GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GET ME OUT! OR I'll POUNCE ON HIM! How can he be so damn sexy! Just walking and UGH!

"S-sasuke!" Someone called the raven from behind us and we all stopped. We looked back. I heard Kiba and Naruto saying 'not again' and turned around leaving the scene. I blinked confusedly. I took a couple of steps away from Sasuke but I didn't leave. I wasn't going to leave him behind.

The blushing girl walked to him. He's face was a stone. He closed his eyes and sighed. Before she got the chance to say anything he spoke.

"Don't bother." He said.

Her eyes widened. Hurt shown on her blue light eyes. "What?" She asked confused.

"I can't accept your feelings. So forget it." The words were directed to the girl, but it stung deep in my heart. I felt like I was the one being…no. I wont confess.

I saw as her tears fell down. She started to sob and ran away.

My eyes widened. I looked down. She was so hurt. He made her cry. He broke her heart. She was so pretty and a _girl_. He hurt a pretty girl like that. Something bubbled inside me and I knew what it was. It wasn't hurt. It was anger. I looked up catching by surprise the raven that was looking at me.

"What?" The raven almost spat.

"How can you be so cruel? You know how much courage it takes for her to even consider to confess her feelings for you? And you what? You just deny her like a piece of used meat?"

This triggered the raven's anger. "And what if I do? That's the only way they get the message in their thick skulls." He hissed.

"By making them cry?"

"Hn. You wouldn't understand." He said turning away to our class.

I fisted my hand. "Of course not. Only jerks like you can."

He stopped moving. He looked up at the ceiling. He sighed. "Choji. Just forget it. Let's get to class."

I looked down. Why am I so mad? Is it because I know how the girl must be feeling? Because I was about to do the same thing? I shook my head.

"Hn." I walked. We didn't talk as we went to our classroom. Actually we didn't speak until the last bell rang and we were all either going home, or going to clubs to practice some sport. I for one, was in no club.

Sasuke stood up from his seat walking out of the door. I suddenly thought that he was still mad and didn't want to talk to me any more. Again I felt that annoying pang in my heart. I slowly gathered my things. I exited the door, prepared to just leave when a voice called my name.

"Choji." It was Sasuke. I thought he had left to his basketball practice. But he was waiting for me.

He nodded me to follow him. I quietly did. We arrived at the back of the school. He threw his bag on the grass near by a tree. He leaned on the tree and turned to me. His eyes screamed at me for answers.

I looked down at the floor.

"Well?" He asked.

What am I going to say?

"Does your anger involve what you haven't told me?" He asked.

I looked up in surprised. Has he figured it out? Am I really that easy for him to read?

I nodded.

"Did someone…" He leaned away from the tree and stood in front of me. "…deny you?" He asked.

I sighed. He still doesn't know. "You can say that." I said softly.

"Who?" There was a little anger on his voice. I looked up, but the voice didn't match the face. He still looks emotionless.

I looked away. "You don't know him."

"Than he's not from this school?" He asked.

It took me awhile but I shook my head.

"Hn. Then whoever the lucky bastard is doesn't deserve you." He said those words with such emotion it got me by surprise. It made me somewhat happy but at the same time sad. He doesn't know the truth. Would he say the same thing if the lucky bastard was him?

I smiled sadly. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Just forget about him." He said. It sounded a lot like an order, but it was easier said than done. You have not met yourself apparently. "Come on. I'll drive you home." He said.

"But you have practice."

"I'm not going." He said simply shrugging.

"Why?" I said frowning.

"Because I'm elected to be captain. They're voting today. Me nor the other candidate can come in today."

"Oh." I don't want to go with you. "I think I rather walk…" I said looking away when he turned to me frowning.

"It's going to rain. You're coming with me." There he goes with that commanding voice again.

I looked up to see gray clouds coming. Great. He's a meteorologist too.

I couldn't say anything as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his very nice looking car. Black BMW. Thank you very much.

His hand felt so good around mine. It surrounded my wrist completely. His pale fingers were so long. The grip was firm and strong. It made me think of other places that hand can grab. Oh God.

I shook my head out of that. Sasuke opened the door for me and waited for me to enter. I scowled at him. Does he actually thinks I would run away? And even if I do, I'm sure he'll catch me easily. I got in the car. He closed the door and locked the door with his beeper. Paranoid jerk.

I leaned on my hand and looked out the window while the raven entered his car. I smelled the car deeply. It smelled like the Uchiha. Oh I can sleep here like a new born. I closed my eyes and smiled.

The ride was quiet. Short comments were released but a full conversation was not started. Sasuke pulled around the front of my house. Our eyes quickly narrowed when we saw a tall lean figure standing lazily on my house's porches.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked. His tone had anger just like earlier.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said. I unclasped my seat belt, opened my door.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said already going to turn off the car.

"No." I said before he did just that. "He's probably one of my father's helpers." I said.

"..." He stares at me in my eyes. I was almost certain that the raven was going to persist, but he didn't. He sighed. "Fine. But I'll wait."

I smiled a little, knowing he's only looking out for me. See what I'm talking about. Every time this man does this kind of things only makes my feelings for him stronger. I hate him for that, and I love him for that.

The raven turned away and glared at the lazy looking figure leaning on the wall.

"Just in case." The raven finished.

I nodded. "Ok." I said. I got out of the car, grabbing my bag. I walked slowly trying to look better at the male, but I just didn't recognize him. He did seem familiar though.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" I asked the brunette.

The brunette smirked at me. He's handsome.

"Troublesome like always. Don't recognize me Choji?"

My eyes widened. That tone. That phrase. It couldn't be.

"Shika?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, he remembers my name." The brunette said still smirking.

I ran to the male and hugged him as tight as possible. The hug was returned and I couldn't help but feel warm.

"Long time no see, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said smiling. I couldn't believe it. Shikamaru Nara. My old time friend is back. I couldn't be happier right now.

The taller male in front of me glance behind me and narrowed his eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked back at the car where the Uchiha was still parked. "No. He's a friend."

"Uh-huh." Shika said.

I waved at Sasuke to let him know he could leave. I could see him hesitate but he ended up leaving. Making a loud exit if I might add. Hitting the accelerator like a drunk trying to rape it. Ok bad comparison.

"He seems nice." I turned to Shika. His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"He _is_." I affirmed.

"That's what I said." Shika said defensively.

"Uh-huh."

Shika smiled. "Good friend huh?"

"Yeah." I said softly, looking down a bit. Shikamaru noticed this.

"You like him?"

I blushed, shaking my head like crazy. "No! Of course not! Negative. No. No. No way. Why would you think that? You crazy?"

"Uh-huh."

I scowled at my old time friend. I nodded inside and inside my house we went.

I felt so excited. My old best friend is back. I missed him so much.

From what he told me he was moving back and he transferred to my school, so he must be the one Kiba and Naruto were talking about earlier.

He moved out of his parents house and bought him self an apartment down a block from my house. I couldn't stop smiling as we kept talking of our past and what we have missed from each other these last couple of years.

I was so distracted all day that I didn't even think of Sasuke.

This is what I needed.

The next day didn't come too quickly. I was so excited to introduce Shika to all my friends I couldn't even sleep. I wonder if they will all like him. I hope so. Nah. I know so. Shika is a great guy.

So here I was, waiting for Shika to arrive school. I cached a glimpse of him. My features brightened up.

"Hey!" I said waving. I saw him smile and walk towards me.

"Hey." He answered back.

We started walking to our first class. He has all the same classes as me, except second and last period.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends." I said excited. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our direction. I was so excited I didn't notice the stares we were receiving, and like Shika didn't tell me I never noticed. I opened the door and as expected. Naruto and Sasuke fighting…ok so Naruto fighting while Sasuke just agitated the blonde even more.

The blonde and the raven turned to us. Their eyes went for me than to the person I was dragging. Sasuke glared at our hands. That's when I noticed I was still holding Nara's hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No prob." Shika said.

I turned to my two best friends and smiled. "This is Shikamaru Nara. He's the new guy." I couldn't help but say the last words.

Naruto jumped off his seat and started to introduce himself and the raven. The Uchiha was quiet the whole time, but I could see he didn't like my friend much. I scowled. Well he will just have to deal with it. He's here to stay.

The classroom started to fill out. I sat on my chair, smiling when I heard Shika asking Naruto if he was always that troublesome.

"I'm not troublesome!" Naruto yelled. "Right Choji?" The blonde asked me giving me that puppy eyes again. I gulped as he leaned again on me like death weight.

"Ne, he's too nice to tell you the truth." Shika said boringly getting Naruto's attention once again. I smiled at them. I'm so happy that they are getting along. Or at least attempting. Feeling like someone was staring at me I turned to Sasuke. He was looking at me.

"Hi." I said smiling.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hey." He said. He nodded to the brunette. "He's the one on your front porch yesterday?"

I nodded happily. He looked like he was evaluating me. I smiled awkwardly, a small blush painting my cheeks.

Shikamaru ended up seating behind me because Asuma, like me, knew Shikamaru very well and decided to have him close where he could keep an eye on. Too bad it didn't change a thing since Sarutobi ended up throwing at Nara two chalks and an eraser to wake him up. It's good he still hasn't changed.

The second class came quickly and Naruto was in charge to take Shika to his second class since they both had the same class. I waved at them, catching up with Sasuke that started walking before me. I kept his pace. He was actually walking faster than usual. I frowned at this, but as soon as I thought of it I shrugged it off.

"So what do you think of Shika?" I asked Sasuke.

The raven glanced at me for a microsecond. He shrugged.

I frowned. "That's not an answer." I said.

"I don't like him." He admitted.

"Why not?" I can tell he noticed I was angry because of his answer.

"…" We entered our class, and when I knew he wasn't going to answer I stood in front of him when he sat.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"I don't need to tell you." He said.

I don't know why but those words hurt a little. I shook my head, but didn't move from where I was standing.

Sasuke sighed. "Forget it." The raven said.

"He's my best friend." I said.

Sasuke growled. "I said to forget it!" I leaned back caught off guard by the raven's tone. Why is he so angry? I felt weird. I've never felt like this. The raven had never yelled at me like that. Do I feel…scared? Am I afraid of the person I love? No I couldn't. But why don't I want to talk back.

I looked down at the floor and sat on my chair next to Sasuke. It was quiet for a couple of moments before I heard the raven sigh and turn to me. My hands were on the desk and my face on them, looking at nothing. Just…nothing.

"I'm sorry for screaming." The raven said.

I blinked three times. Sasuke apologizing? Am I hearing right? He'd never…well I've never done anything to get him mad…so…

But he never apologized to Naruto. From what I know that is.

I turned slowly to my friend. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the door. I turned to look at what he was looking at and my eyes widened. Shikamaru.

I smiled. People were starting to enter the room but the teacher was still nowhere in sight. Without thinking I stood up and jogged to the brunette. I could feel eyes on me, but I just shrugged it off.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Shika said back, glancing back at the room.

I turned back to the room and saw Sasuke. He had a scowl, but he wasn't looking at us. I felt Shikamaru pulling at my arm and I turned my head. I leaned back in surprised when I saw his face so close to mine. I blushed a little. Nara pulled me out of the room.

His hand was still holding mine.

"What are you doing Shika?" I asked confused.

I could see people going inside the classroom glancing at us. I blushed. I glanced back noticing people from inside the room could see us.

"Shi-" I was cut off when the brunette leaned down to my ear.

"Let's go out tonight." He whispered. His voice tickling my ear and neck. I shivered and leaned back a little. Why did he do that? Oh God. It felt so good. I turned scarlet.

"Hm…as in…a-"

"A date." Shikamaru smirked when I blushed again.

A date? A date? Like A REAL DATE? As in a couple? With him? With Shika? With Shikamaru Nara? My best friend? What? Why? Wait what??????

"Hm…"

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." He left kissing me on the cheek. I blushed once again.

I was in shock. I couldn't move. I don't know what just happened. Did I really answer yes? I accepted to go out on a date with Shika…

Sasuke.

I blinked.

Sasuke.

I turned around and was met by silver hair. I jumped back.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"Oh…heh…hi." I said.

"You're blushing." The teacher noted.

I blushed more than what I was already.

"Interesting." The male said. "I thought you liked someone else." He said.

My eyes widened. What?

Hatake turned around and entered his room, telling me to do so as well. I entered nervously, feeling all eyes on me. I can actually feel a pair of eyes that are digging specially deep on me. I sat next to Sasuke again.

The class went on torturously slow. Sasuke wouldn't even glance at me. I whispered to him like five times and he just said "hn."

I don't know why but I feel guilty. Disgustingly guilty.

I couldn't keep this up. I feel disoriented and weird.

The bell rang and we all stood up. We gave our work to Kakashi. I gave him two, including the one from yesterday.

I glanced at the exit. Sasuke was waiting for me. I sighed and walked to him. He silently turned and started to walk me to my classroom.

"Sasuke? Are you still mad?"

"…"

"Whatever I did to make you mad. I'm sorry."

"…"

"Sasuke please talk to me."

"…"

I stopped. I fisted my hands. I couldn't take it. My eyes watered.

"Please." I begged. I feel so pathetic. I glanced at the raven, his eyes were wide. When I turned to look at him completely his eyes softened.

He sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"Then why…?"

"I'm just mad."

"About?"

"…Nothing." He said turning away.

I walked in front of him.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly a small smirk appearing. "That's cheating." He said amused.

I smiled, blinking innocently. "Cheating?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Hn." He turned away. "It's complicated and you have class." He said.

I frowned. "I want to know." I said.

Sasuke turned back to me. "Than after school…or at lunch."

"Lunch." I wanted to know as soon as possible.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

I smiled happily.

"Choji." We both turned at the voice calling me. It was Shika.

I could feel Sasuke walking closer to me. I could feel his body heat. Oh God. I think I'm going to faint.

"What's wrong Shika?" I asked trying to stay collected and not hug Sasuke. Why is he so close? His presence is so overpowering me. Then I noticed. The aura. The atmosphere. Is it just me, or is it thick? I gulped.

"You're late for class." He said looking at Sasuke.

Ok. He's talking to me right? …Sasuke doesn't have any class right now. So he must be talking to me, right?

Sasuke grabbed my hand. "We were going there now." My eyes went to the hand to Sasuke's serious face. What the hell?

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, looking at our hands.

"Right." He said. "And you were planning on arriving?" Shika's eyes were narrowed.

What is he talking about? "Of course Shika." I said frowning. Why would I even think of skipping class? The brunette turned to me. "Why are you asking that?" I asked confused.

"Just looking out for you." He said.

I'm confused.

Sasuke pushed me forward towards my class, passing Shika. I nodded to Shika to follow us. He did.

We arrived awkwardly, but we arrived. Sasuke pushed me inside, impeding Shika's entry. I looked back ready to say something about why were they acting weird, and why he pushed me, but when I saw the glaring contest they were having I thought otherwise.

I entered glancing a couple of times before seating on my seat next to Naruto. He smiled saying something about ramen. I nodded, not really paying attention.

The view I had of them was blocked by a student. I moved a little but I still couldn't see them. I frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked looking at the door as well. "There's no one there." He said.

"What?" I felt someone seating beside me and I almost jumped out of my seat. "Shika don't sneak up on me."

He smirked. "It's troublesome making noise to let you know I'm here." He leaned over my canvas.

"Nice." He whistled.

I blushed. "Thanks." Naruto hit me with his elbow and I scowled at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Blushing." He whispered while smirking.

My eyes widened. Damn.

The teacher came in with a blank canvas and gave it to Shikamaru.

The class was…a little awkward. I wanted to ask Shika about what was he and Sasuke's problem. Do they know each other from before? Why do they hate each other? Or maybe they don't. I don't know.

I shook my head out of the though and glanced at the brunette next to me. My eyes widened when I saw the painting he was doing. My lips separated. It…it…

"Oh my, what a beautiful painting. And so fast too." The teacher said from behind us. "You caught up with the class in no time. It's so vivid." Sasori said smiling. He left when Shika only shrugged.

Shika turned to me. "Like it?" He asked.

I gulped.

I looked away from the painting and stare at Shika.

"You recognize it?" He asked.

I didn't want to say I did, but it will hurt his feelings. I nodded.

"Tell me of it." Shika said.

Tell him? Of that day?

"That's us when we…promised to be together…" I said, blushing a little bit.

He smiled and nodded. He continued painting.

Does that have other meanings?

In the painting we were twelve. That was the last time we saw each other. Shika asked of me to promise him that we were going to find each other and be together. Does that have another meaning? I looked away to my painting.

A forest, with a white silvery and black butterfly flying while leaving purple and blue diamond tears behind the wet greens surrounding it. Mine doesn't have a deep meaning like Shika's painting. It isn't vivid either. Shikamaru is so talented. The painting looks so real I can almost touch it.

Mine looks so much like a fantasy.

The class was dismissed. Soon it was lunch.

We were all, including Shika, eating at our table. Sasuke was seating on my left and Shikamaru was seating on my right. They were seating so close to me, I couldn't eat. I couldn't even breathe. I sighed and stood up. Every one in our table turned to look at me.

I grabbed my plate and walked away. I threw the plate in the trash and went to the closest bathroom.

I looked my self in the mirror. What is going on? I feel a weird tension and it's not disappearing. Why are Shika and Sasuke acting so weird? Am I the only one that has noticed it?

I sighed. I should head back. I still need to talk with Sasuke.

I went to open the door, but it was opened for me. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke.

"Hi." I said, hesitating on leaving. The raven was blocking the exit so I waited for him to move. He did, but not as I expected.

"Hn." He went in making me step back. He closed the door and locked it. I gulped. What the hell…? I stepped back when the raven turned to me. Why am I feeling like this? Why am I afraid again?

I stopped when my back touched the wall.

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke?" I asked uncertainly.

His deep black eyes met mine. He stepped closer.

"Ask me what you wanted to know." He commanded.

Again I was caught off guard. What I want to know? Why was he mad earlier?

"Why were you angry earlier?" I asked uncertainly.

He took another step closer.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh? Why are you answering me with another question?" And why is he asking me that? Him? As in Shika? I…don't like him…I think.

He took another step. He was standing right in front of me. I could smell his cologne, his warm breathing touching me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Do you like that Nara?" He asked again. Why is he calling him like that? But more important, why is he asking me that?

"Why are you asking me that?"

Sasuke growled and laid his hands on the wall beside my head.

"Just answer me."

I shook my head. He seem to be relief by my answer. I blinked. Why was that? Why is he acting like this? Does he…?

"I don't want you close to him. I want you with me."

Huh? I blinked. My heart accelerated. Did I hear right? Maybe I hallucinated. Yeah…

"Can you…repeat that?" I asked nervously.

He took his hands to his sides and got a little closer. His shirt touched mine. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek. Oh God. It's too hot. His touch was so soft, so tender.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." He said looking at me.

My eyes widened. My heart skipped a couple of beats. He wants me to be…his…boyfriend. My breathing hitched. He started to lean down. His lips were only centimeters apart. His breath tickled my lips, nose and cheek. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Sasu-"

"Don't." He said. I opened my eyes in surprise. His eyes were looking at mine.

He leaned down more until our lips caressed. My heart was doing jumps I didn't knew it could do. I closed my eyes. This…is happening? Is this a dream? Unreal.

Sasuke pushed me more against the wall and deepened the kiss. I moaned. His body was flushed against mine. His left hand trailed down to my waist than to my back. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help the surprised yelp and moan that exited my lips when I felt his lower part touch my clothed navel.

He took advantage of this and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I jerked a bit, but he held my chin in place. His tongue massaged every part inside my mouth. It felt so…hot. His tongue was so OH GOD. It almost reached my throat when I was out of breath. I tried to push him off, but his grip only tightened. My eyes opened. I can't breath.

I grabbed his hand that was grabbing my chin and pushed it away. I moved my head to side, breathing in the air I was missing.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

I blushed at the thought of what just happened. His hand was still pulling me to him. His body felt so good. It made me feel weird. I'm not…as fit as him, so his flat and strong stomach made me uncertain of the moment. I blinked. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking that now? Now?

I shivered when I felt Sasuke's breath tickle my neck. I tried to move away. It felt so weird but good at the same time. He kissed my neck. I froze; closing my eyes my hands went to grab his arms.

He kissed my chin, then my cheek. His lips caressed my ear as he whispered.

"Will you be mine?"

Oh God, yes! Yes a thousand times. You have no idea. I gulped. Nodding my head I held my breath when his lips moved from my ear to my cheek. He kissed it softly and leaned back.

He was looking at me. I know I must look awful. Out of breath, blushing. A total ecstasy after effects adorning my face.

He smirked.

"I didn't know I had such effects on you." He said pushing me back against the wall again. I blushed once again.

"You don't." I said, knowing fully well it was a stupid attempt.

He chuckled. "Of course not." He said, licking my lips.

Damn it. Have mercy on my soul because I think I just died. Am I in heaven? I shook my head and looked down at the floor. What is wrong with me? Sasuke cupped my chin again and raised it up to meet his deep eyes.

"Let's go then." He said nodding to the door.

I nodded. He leaned away. My body aching when the warmth left. A little disappointed I followed Sasuke out the bathroom.

We're together. Sasuke's my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. I looked up at the male and blushed. Is this real? Wait. If we're together are we suppose to hold hands…or something? What if he doesn't want that? What if he wants to keep it all a secret? What if he's embarrassed of me?

I saw his pale hand with the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I guess I'll have to live without that. I was caught once again off guard when the raven grabbed my hand in his. I turned to him. He wasn't looking at me, but I could feel he felt awkward.

I felt people starting to stare.

"You don't have to hol-"

"I want to." He said cutting me off.

It made my heart flutter. I smiled and kept walking beside him.

Naruto's and Kiba's eyes widened.

"No way." They both said at the same time.

I blushed. I looked around but I couldn't see Shikamaru.

Kiba and Naruto laughed and whistled. Sasuke tensed a little while I blushed.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke said seating down pulling me down with him. He still had his food there. I sat next to him silently, my hand still inside Sasuke's. He started to eat with his other hand.

I kept looking around.

"He was called by the principal." Kiba said grinning.

"Oh?" I said tilting my head to the side. I could feel Sasuke's grip on my hand tightening. I glanced at the hand and then at Sasuke.

He stopped eating but he wasn't looking at me. Is this why he's angry? He's mad at me and Shika? He's…jealous? No. I couldn't imagine Sasuke been jealous of Shika for…

I gulped.

Is that why?

I gripped Sasuke's hand. He turned to me, and I smiled. His lip twitched a little then turned back to his food.

I only love him.

Lunch ended soon. I didn't see Shikamaru in any of our classes. I was starting to worry. I fidgeted a little.

I was in my last class right now with Sasuke seating beside me. We were just reading something that conveniently, I already read before. So instead, I'm thinking.

"Hey." Sasuke whispered beside me. I turned to look at …my boyfriend. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Shika."

The raven frowned. "What about him?" His voice was laced with anger.

"He didn't assist classes." I said softly, getting a little intimidated by the raven

"Hn. Maybe he skipped." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hm…" Maybe. He did do that before, but he usually dragged me with him or at least told me that he was going to skip. But I guess that he must have forgotten…

I sighed, blushing when I felt Sasuke looking at me. Why does he keep looking at me? It's embarrassing! I think he's going to kill me. Can blushing kill? Ah, but heat can right?

The last bell rang and we all stood up.

"Ok, I want you all to grab a paper and do it over the weekend. It's about what you just read." Groans echoed the room as the teacher laid the papers on her desk.

We all stood up, grabbed a paper and exited the room. Sasuke grabbed my hand, making me blush once again.

"Hey Choji." Kiba came running to us with a note on his right hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kiba took a breathing with a grin plastered on his face. "Other than me being elected as the captain of the soccer team?"

My eyes widened, a smile appearing. "That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba said scratching his nose. "Oh! Shika told me to give you this."

"Uh?" I grabbed the piece of paper carefully, noticing Sasuke's eyes narrowing to it. I put it in my pocket and kept looking at Kiba.

"I told him about you guys. He's happy for the two of you…I think. Anyway I have to go. I have a practice to lead." With one last wink the brunette left running.

I blushed a little, a smile threatening to appear. It was good he was elected captain. He deserves it. I felt kind of out…I mean Naruto and Sasuke are also elected to be captain and I'm…in no team at all…I wonder if Naruto got elected for the baseball team. And what about…

I turned to look at Sasuke. A small smile appeared and he turned to me.

"Don't worry. I'll know soon enough." He said.

I nodded. "Good luck." I said.

"I don't need it."

"Oh really? Cocky aren't we?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess I am." He said pulling me to him.

I blushed once again hiding my face when people started to turn towards us. There weren't many people since classes are over, but the club members are still walking around until practice starts.

I felt a hand caressing my waist and going down to my pants where my pocket was. His hand went in and my eyes widened when his pale hand grabbed the paper. I grabbed his hand, turning to look at his black eyes.

"That's mine." I said.

"Then read it."

I was afraid of what I will read in the letter so I was planning on reading it later, when I'm alone.

"Later." I said.

Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke!" The raven turned to look at the guy who called him. I was about to pull away, but the Uchiha just held me there. Damn it. Let go.

"Practice is about to start. And you know what that means! I voted for you!" The hyper looking boy said nodding. "Cause Tobi's a good boy."

I smiled at the young looking boy. He looked so cute. He looked at me and I blushed when he smiled at me. Heh.

"Ok Tobi. Go. Now." Sasuke said. The boy nodded and left running.

I gulped when I felt Sasuke looking at me again. I met his gaze.

"Why don't you want me to see the note?" He asked.

"Because it's private." I whispered.

His frown deepened. "Choji. We're together now. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"I won't…I mean don't…"

Sasuke kept a hold on the paper. He soon let go. He kept looking at me and I felt overpowered. I sighed. I took the paper out. Opened it and read it, mentally.

_See you tonight._

My eyes widened. Oh, oh.

Sasuke glanced but I crumpled it in my hand before he could see.

"He said, 'sorry for not coming to class. Principal locked him in.'."

Sasuke was still looking at my hand where the paper was crumpled in.

"Fine." He said. "I'll be leaving then. I'll call you later." He kissed me softly and turned to leave.

"Bye." I said. I turned around and threw the piece of paper in the trash. This is like Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Thinking about him…why did he send that paper. I mean…Kiba said he told him about me and Sasuke so why…?

I shook my head. I'll have to tell him again then.

I smiled a little. I'm Sasuke's boyfriend.

_**Ten before seven.**_

I grabbed my jacket and finished getting dressed. I was wearing some faded torn jeans, a red shirt and my black hoodie on top of it.

I sat on the sofa and waited. I know Shika's a tardy guy so I wasn't expecting him to arrive on time.

"Oh look I can see Shika!" My mom called from the front's window. I stood up and saw that indeed Shika was walking to the door. I checked the time. Wow. It was seven o' clock. incredible. I smiled.

"Ok take care hon. Remember me and your dad are leaving for the weekend in an hour, so call our mobiles if you need us, ok? I just hope the chefs over there are nicer than in the last party." Mom told me kissing my cheek.

"Mom." I whined.

She smiled and ruffled my hair. Ugh. Why must she do that?!

I opened the door before the brunette could touch the bell. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

He chuckled. He nodded me to follow him. I did. The night was perfect for a day out. Shika took me to see a movie than we ate at some place I've never heard off. The name of the place was Hidden Leaf. It had food to die for. And that is saying something. After all, my father is one of the world's best chefs.

Now we are walking around the park to my house.

"Hey Shika?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I'm with Sasuke right?" I asked uncertainly.

"…Yeah." He said looking away.

I don't know if he's hurt or what.

"Does it…bother you?" I asked.

Shikamaru stopped. I stopped. He turned to me. I moved around a bit. Uncomfortable with the look Shika was giving me.

"If I'm honest…I'm actually…angry."

My eyes slightly widened.

"I don't like it. At all." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I hate it that you're with someone…else."

My heart accelerated as every word was said. Shikamaru…he…

"I like you. A lot. That's why I came back." He took a step to me. "I wanted to make you mine." His gaze made me uncomfortable. This…isn't how it felt when I was with Shika when we were kids.

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

I could feel Shikamaru take another step closer. He stood in front of me and cupped my cheek.

"But I won't give you up." He said those words with determination. It made my heart beat faster.

I tried to step back but Shika grabbed my hand.

He caressed my cheek. His eyes looking for mine. I can't. I can't look at him. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with my best friend? Why now? Why? I have Sasuke. I wont…I wont mess things up.

I raised my face. "Shika I'm-" I was cut off when the Nara leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened. I wanted to move. I wanted to run away. But…I…

I pushed away only to be pulled again to another kiss. This time he got my mouth open and his slick tongue invaded my cavern. I moaned. I bit his tongue, making him moan and step back.

He was still holding my hand. "I'm sorry." He said. "I wanted to kiss you."

I blushed and turned away. "I love him." I know this hurt him, but if I don't let him know…I don't know, and I don't want to know what will happen.

"Hm…" He let go of my hand. "Let's get you home." Shika said.

I nodded. We walked slowly and silently to my house. When we arrived he turned to me.

"Let's still be friends like before." These words released by him made me really happy. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little.

"For now." He whispered walking away.

I frowned. Did he say that, or did I imagine it? I shook my head and walked to my porches. I unlocked the door and opened it. The house was silent. My parents are probably drinking and eating their assess off.

I checked my pocket and got my mobile out. My eyes widened. I had four-missed calls, and I never heard it. Oh no. He must be angry.

I dialed Sasuke's number. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of my room. I could hear something. Music. A ringtone…from a mobile…in my room…

I gulped. My hands trembled, as I raised it to open the door. My eyes scanned the dark room, and my bones almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Sasuke seating beside the window. He looked beautiful with the moonlight shinning on him.

I turned the light on.

"Sasuke?" He turned to me. He stood.

"I'm sorry for not answering…I didn't hear it." I said. "How did you…get in?"

He kept walking towards me silently. I took a step back and hit the door. I grabbed the handle. What is wrong with me? Why am I scared again?

Sasuke stopped in front of me. He put his hands on the door beside my face. I found my self trapped between Sasuke and the door. His hands locking me in a cage.

"I'm not letting him have you."

My eyes widened. What is up with these guys and saying things like that? My heart can only take so much.

"You accepted been mine." His face was only inches away. His scent was driving me nuts. God Sasuke. You're the only that can make me feel like this.

"Sasuke-"

"Say it."

I frowned. Say what? "What?"

"Say you'll always be mine."

Our gazes were locked. "I wouldn't dream of been anyone else's."

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I moaned, putting my hands on his shoulder. I pulled him closer to me. He didn't budge though. His hands were still on the door, they fisted. He stopped the kiss, I whimpered at the loss of contact.

I was about to kiss him when he lean his head back a little. I frowned.

"Promise me." He said looking me deep in my eyes.

"…" Why is he doing this? "I…promise…if you promise."

His eyes widened a little bit. His serious face turned a bit to a smirk.

"I promise to be yours." He said.

"Then I promise to be yours." I said smiling.

He chuckled. "Good." With that said he kissed me again. Oh God. He was such a good kisser. I felt like flying. His hands moved and pulled me to him. They felt so good.

Wait. Again. How did he enter my locked house without anyone in?

I pulled back a little. "How did you get in?"

"Your mom gave me a key." He said kissing my cheek.

"What?" She did WHAT?! "Why?" He kissed my neck, making me shiver and leaned back.

"I told her you were my boyfriend and that I wanted to speak with you. She's really easy to fool. I could've been a delinquent trying to steal or rape you."

I blushed. "Even though." He said nuzzling my cheek. "I wouldn't mind been accuse for the latter." Now I turned scarlet.

"Sasu-" Once again I was cut off when he pushed me against the door and kissed me. All thoughts in my mind banished. It felt so good. His hands wondered and mine gripped his shoulder.

He pulled me to him and we started walking to my bed. He turned us around and pushed me on the bed, he soon followed on top of me. He discarded my hoodie and started kissing my cheek then going down my neck. I gasped when I felt his hot tongue licking my pulse. I moaned when he sucked at it. I closed my eyes as my breathing hitched. This…oh shit. This has to stop. My member was starting to get…

"Sas-Sasuke…" He stopped sucking, looking at the obvious mark he left me and licked it, making me groan. "Stop that." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because." I gulped. I can't tell him I got hard just because he was sucking on my neck. That's…wrong. I blushed a little and turned away. But what if he keeps going, and we…

I'm not ready. I closed my eyes tightly.

He kissed my neck one last time and lay next to me on the bed. He turned my face to him. My eyes were still closed.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I opened my eyes, my breath got caught in my throat. Sasuke looked…so beautiful. His pale skin shinning, his black eyes so deep and hypnotizing. His lip so tempting, his strong jaw so powerful. Oh God. I am completely and utterly in love with this male. His presence is so powerful it makes me feel weak. I looked away. He moved to his side and caressed my cheek, making me look at him once again.

I'm a defect on his perfect persona. I'm nothing compare to him. He's so…

I closed my eyes. Do I deserve him? Am I enough for him? I'm not…attractive like him. I'm not fit like him. I'm nothing like him. Why does he want me from all people?

"Choji." I opened my eyes slowly. "I love you."

My eyes widened. He said he loved me. He said it…

"Why?"

He seemed caught off guard by my question. He frowned. "Why wouldn't I? You're smart, nice, honest, brave and beautiful."

Beautiful? I'm beautiful? For him I'm beautiful? I blushed, looking away. He turned my face to look at him again.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just…uncertain…"

"About what?"

"I don't know…" I said.

He got closer, his other hand going around my stomach to turn me over to be in front of him. We both laid there on our sides, our eyes locked.

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you. You're the person I ache for. The person I dream and want."

My pulse quickened.

"And I finally have you." He whispered. His face was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. His bangs tickling my front. "I wont have you feeling uncertain of how I feel for you." He pulled me closer, making me gasp when he did it with one hand. My front touched his. "So don't." He ordered kissing my eye, making me shut it. I blushed and leaned away a little.

I smiled. He just knew what to say, didn't he?

"I'll try." I said.

He leaned closer again, his lips barely brushing mine. "Not just try. Do."

I was still. "Ok." I whispered.

He closed the gap and kissed me softly. Soon he deepened the kiss. My hand went to his head, my finger tangled on his soft long hair, it felt so good I moaned. I could feel Sasuke smirking in the kiss. The obn…heh.

It feels so hot. Sasuke's tongue licked my lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. He pushed his tongue deep. He massaged my tongue and my sides. His hand pulled me closer to him. Both my hands went around his neck pulling him closer.

The raven pulled back a little, away from the kiss. One of his hands went to his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. My sight was a little blurry after the kiss. I blinked when the raven started to open it.

"Now." He said showing me the paper. "Let's keep talking about us."

I gulped when I noticed the familiar white object. "Where-"

"You shouldn't have throw it on that trash. It was easy to recognize."

Our eyes met.

"I didn't mean to lie…I just…" I looked away.

"I told you." He said. "I wont let him have you. But I need you to want to be with me."

"I do."

"I know. But don't, don't you _ever _lie to me again."

God. His voice was commanding. It made me coward back. But at the same time excited. Is it wrong for me to feel like this?

"I won't lie anymore."

"And…don't keep things from me." Sasuke said looking for my eyes.

I glanced at him and nodded.

He sighed.

"I'll do the same in return." He said kissing my lips.

This might get me in trouble in the future. I'm sure of it. But for now, I'll just pretend like this moment will never end.

**Monday**

I was currently seating silently on my last class. The day had gone fast and no one got hurt. Shika acted like nothing happened Friday and was acting his lazy usual self, giving his smart-bored comment every once in a while. Sasuke never let go of my hand when Shika was in sight, which made me warm and fuzzy.

Everything was going good. Too good. That's why I'm thinking that something bad is about to happen, but I don't know what. I nibbled on my lips as I wrote what the teacher was writing on the wall.

I glanced to the raven besides me. He was writing on his binder. I sighed. I'm getting paranoid.

The class ended soon when the teacher collected Friday's homework. I grabbed my bag and slung it to my shoulder. The raven and I exited the room. I stopped in front of him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

He nodded me to the other side. "Stay for my practice. Then we can grab something to eat." He said pulling me to follow him.

Should I? Wouldn't it be weird for the team? "Wouldn't it be weird?"

Sasuke frowned. "No."

"Wouldn't I be a distraction?"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe."

I blushed.

"Fine." I said making him glance at me with that very annoying smirk he's getting too accustomed to wearing.

In the court I sat on a bench where Sasuke 'ordered me' not to move from. I was also ordered to not talk with strangers. I feel like a little kid.

"Why are you pouting?" I jumped slightly. I glanced to the side to see Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Going out for the team?"

"…"

"What?" He asked knowing I didn't believe him.

"You…basketball?" I wanted to laugh. Lazy Shika, doing something other than taking a nap. "Are you sick?"

Shika chuckled. "Theres some things…" He leaned on my bench. "…that have changed that you still don't know of me." His voice was low and it made me shiver.

Now that I think of it. He is tall and…surprisingly a little buffed. I blinked. Maybe he wouldn't be bad for the basketball team.

"I guess not." I said smiling.

He leaned back when the team started to exit the locker room.

Sasuke was in front and quickly after seeing Shika next to me, he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying out for the team."

"Try outs are over."

Their eyes met in glares.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Let him show what he got! If he sucks we'll kick him out. You know we need one more player." The boy I recently known to name Tobi said smiling.

Sasuke glared at the boy, then turned to me. "Fine." He said.

"Let's start." He said turning away. "Get dress." He ordered Shika.

Shika turned to me. "Scary." He said. I smiled.

"Now." Sasuke yelled at him.

"Fine. Fine. Troublesome." Shika mumbled.

I laughed silently. He's still the same Shika.

The Nara finished quickly. He exited the locker room. Everyone was dressed up and ready.

"Ok. Shirts go south." Sasuke yelled. Oh and that sexy raven there is the captain if you still don't know after he's almighty ordering and all.

After the raven said that, half the team went to the other side of the court. He turned to Shika.

"You're shirt." He said.

Shika smirked. "Sure." He said walking where the other half was rounding up.

Sasuke nodded to his team and some started to take their shirts off. I held my breath when Sasuke took his shirt off. I blushed. I don't why but I did. Oh God. Blood. Nose. Cover. I blinked away. Why am I surprised to see his torso? I knew he was fit. But he looks…those abs, chest, biceps. OH GOD. He looks like a swimsuit model. Why? Why must he look better without clothes? I'm already madly in love with him. Do I really need another reason to be?

I looked away and busied my self with other things like…watching how the floor shines with the light. Hm…it does shine. They must clean it every day. That's odd. Clean court. When I had gym last year it was disgusting.

I looked up just in time to see Shika shooting a two-point throw and making it. I smiled, clapping. I stopped when I saw Shika's smirk and Sasuke's pissed face.

I gulped.

Stop cheering for Shika. Check.

This is not awkward at all. No of course not. And I don't feel out of place either. And I am not looking at the exit like a lost lover. Oh man. I want out of here NOW. I want to hit something, anything. I want to play or leave. Leave. That sounds like a splendid idea if I didn't know that Sasuke would get pissed…unless…

I looked up. Sasuke was dribbling the ball and…dunked the…oh shit…that's awesome…I blinked. That was really cool. I didn't know he could dunk. I mean he's tall, but…he's like what? Six feet and two or three inches? …wow

I saw him glance at me with a smirk. I smiled at him and clapped. He looks proud. How cute.

Shika seems like he was sulking. Aww…hahah. What is wrong with me?

In about an hour later the game ended. And after another hour they practiced and decided that Shika is fit for the team. Finally. But now I was helping Sasuke put the balls and the gear in place. Everyone left except Shika that was also helping. Weird. I mean I remember him like really lazy. Nothing like this. If he were to help, it was mostly ordering around about what to do first and then comaplaing about everyone been 'troublesome' and laid back on some solid ground to catch clouds.

"You can go Nara." Sasuke ordered.

"Troublesome." Shika mumble giving me the ball he had in his hand. I smiled. He winked at me and left. I blushed.

Ok. That, he has done before. But now it felt different. I shivered grabbing another ball from the floor. Sasuke and I ended picking everything up. Everything was in its place. I accompanied the raven to the showers. I sat on a bench in front of his locker while he took a shower.

I laid my bag on my lap and started paying with the zipper. I was bored. Sue me.

"Bored?" I jerked up looking wide-eyed at the tan body in front of me. I blushed and turned away.

"Shika get dressed!" I hissed.

He chuckled. "But it's so hot." He said seating beside me. He put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. My eyes went directly to the only thing that is covering his nakedness. A towel. A white towel. A wet white towel. A little wet white towel.

I gulped and tried to move away.

"Shika let go."

He let go and leaned on his hand while looking at me.

I glanced at him and then looked away. He's out of his mind.

"Get dressed before Sasuke comes." I warned.

"Why?" He asked.

I turned to him with a frown. "You know why."

"Of course I do." The brunette said leaning towards me. His face only inches away. "I would do the same."

My heart speeded. I tried to get up but he just sat me down again.

"But the thing is…I'm your best friend…we should have more 'us' time. No?"

I tilted my head to the side. Sure. When you act like when we were twelve.

"Shika-"

"It's ok. I understand." Shika said standing up.

He caressed my cheek and started to walk away. I turned to look at his retreating back as he walked to the back of the lockers. My eyes widened when he took the towel off giving me a good look of his firm ass. I blushed turning away. I swear I heard a chuckle but I just ignored it.

"Why are you blushing?"

GOD! What is it with these two and sneaking up on me?

"No reason." I said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes. I looked away noticing that he too had only a small white towel covering his treasure. I wonder how…damn…stop…under…towel…no!

I shook my head with a blush. I listened the raven opening his locker and pulling out his bag, he took out a shirt, jeans and boxers. He laid them beside me and took the towel off. In an instant I looked away again. I think I'm going to faint. I blushed like crazy, my cheek and ears are burning. Why did he do that in front of me? WHY?

Sasuke chuckled while putting his boxers.

"Sorry." He apologized.

He apologized? I mean does he know what he does to me????

I heard him grab his jeans and put them on while I was thinking of happy thoughts so my little friend under my underwear wouldn't get…over board.

I jumped when Sasuke sat next to me, but with his left hand he sat me back down.

"Jumpy." He said amused.

I blushed and tried not to look at the topless male specimen seated next to me. Too close for comfort.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed my neck. I froze and tried again to stand up, but he held me down.

"Why are you so…jumpy?" The raven asked.

"No reason. No reason at all. Put your shirt on please and let's go… Please?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

I tried to keep my eyes on his as I spoke. "A little."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"You're hot." No. I didn't say that. "I mean-"

I was cut off when Sasuke started to laugh. Yes you heard right. LAUGH. SASUKE LAUGHED. Uchiha laughing over here people!

I stared wide open at the once in a lifetime thing. It was breath taking. He never laughs. He looks so…

The raven stopped laughing, looking at me with that sexy know it all smirk. "Thank you." He said leaning down on my ear. "You're hot too." He leaned back. "And not only in that way…" His hand trailed down from my shoulder to my thighs to my…

"Whoa!" I stood up as soon as the hand was way too close to that area for comfort. A blush covered my face.

Sasuke put his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on his hand, looking at me amusedly.

"Choji." His voice was evilly sexy. Every syllable was a sin. So delicious it made my body shiver. "You're hard." He said.

Oh God.

Kill me now. Embarrassment overpowered me and red was my skin tone at the moment.

"Shut up!" I told Sasuke.

He chuckled. "You look cute when you blush." He said.

I don't know how but I blushed even more. "Stop that!" I said turning around and covering my ears.

Sasuke laughed again, making me turn to him. He looks so young when laughing. So carefree. I smiled.

Sasuke stopped laughing and turned to me once again, his eyes glinting with amusement. He stood up, making me step back a bit. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He put his towel in his bag and hung it on his shoulder. He leaned down and grabbed…my bag.

I blinked. I must've thrown it to the floor when I jumped out of the bench.

He swung my bag to his shoulder as well.

"I can carry my bag." I said putting my hand up.

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "So?" He asked.

"I'll carry my bag." I said.

"Why?" He asked amused.

I frowned. "Because I can…" I said like it was obvious.

"I know." He said, but didn't move to give the bag to me.

"…" He is getting annoying. It's rare of him to act like this. He must be happy…or something like that. I wonder what made him act like this…

I tilted my hand curiously as he walked next to me and with his free hand he pulled me outside of school.

I kept staring at my bag as we neared Sasuke's car. Why was he carrying it? I felt useless.

"Stop it. It's not like I'll never give it back." Sasuke said after awhile not bothering to look at me as he unlocked the car and opened the door for me.

I scowled. "I could have opened it my self." I said.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you pouting?" He asked amused.

"No."

He chuckled. "Right." He said pushing me inside the car. I sat down and watched him open the back to put his bag and mine in the trunk. I closed the door when he opened his door.

"Where to?" He asked.

I thought a little bit, a small smile coming to my face.

"Do you know a place called Hidden Leaf?" I asked.

He frowned thinking. "Hidden Leaf?"

I nodded.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"It's in Konoha town." I said happily that Sasuke was going to take me there.

"Ok then, let's check it out." He said.

I smiled.

**Tuesday**

Sasuke's POV

I drove in my school's parking lot. I turned the engine off and sighed glancing to the passengers seat. I still don't understand why Choji couldn't come with me in the car. He is so stubborn. I smiled at the memory of him pouting. So cute.

Hm…I wonder if he'll want to go to that place we went yesterday again. Hidden Leafs…It was really good. I want to taste some other things there. I smiled. I'm sure he would come. He also had trouble ordering. Everything looked delicious…especially what was seating in front of me.

Talking about the devil.

I opened my door and got out of my car, watching as my oblivious boyfriend enters the school. I grabbed my bag and walked behind him without him noticing. I stopped when I saw him wave at someone.

Nara.

He stopped in front of the brunette that seem like was waiting for someone. That someone been Choji.

I eyed them as they talked. I saw Choji smile at the Nara, and turned to walk away but the brunette grabbed his hand. I instantly moved but when I heard the brunette I stopped. I know it's wrong to spy. But I don't really give a shit. That's my boyfriend he's talking to.

"Skip. Come on. I'll be like old times." He said.

Choji turned a little uncertain. "I shouldn't." He said.

Of course you can't. You're not supposed to be hanging with him without me around, remember?

"Of course." Shikamaru turned disappointed. That act. That's dirty. Choji will feel guilty.

"Shika." Choji called with his guilty voice. I knew what was coming next and I'll be damn if I let it happen. The brunette turned. "I-" I cut him off hugging my love from behind.

"Hey." I whispered Choji in his ear, glaring at the other brunette. My chubby boy shivered and I couldn't help the smirk from appearing. He's so sensitive.

"H-hey." He said blushing. Aw, blushing for me? I turned his face slightly to the side and leaned down and captured his soft plump lips. I deepened the kiss, making Choji moan a little while I threw a smug look at the Nara.

He glared at me and I smirked in the kiss. I leaned back and put my left hand on Choji's waist.

"Nara." I said nodding.

"Uchiha." He said.

I could feel Choji getting uncomfortable in my hands.

"Tsk. Troublesome." The pineapple head turned around and started walking away.

I glanced down at Choji, feeling bad when his eyes showed hurt.

"Hey?" He looked up at me. "Let's go." He nodded and we followed Akimichi's friend to our first class.

**Art**

CHOJI'S POV

"Alright. Today you'll give in your last week's work. Today you'll start a new project."

The class was quiet as the teacher looked inside his bag. He took out a small envelope and opened it.

"The school is hosting a small contest. And…" He showed the letter. "I'm going to ask of you all to enter."

Everyone groaned. "It's for a grade." He stopped the groans. "And if anyone get's first place gets _two_ A's."

Student's whistled and started to clap happily. I smiled when I heard Naruto jumping on his seat, screaming 'yeah dattebayo!'.

I glanced at Shikamaru. He looked bored as usual. I flinched back when he glanced at me and then looked away to the class. Is…he mad?

"The second A will substitute the worst grade. And I know many of you will _need_ it."

Naruto was jumping up and down saying he was going to do the best painting ever done in the history of the world. I smiled a little, glancing once again at Shikamaru. I frowned.

**Lunch**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Something is missing.

"Ahh! I can't believe you ate it all!" Oh. That.

"You told me to eat it!"

"No!" Kiba said shaking his head, pointing at his empty plate. "I told you 'go eat'. Never did I said 'eat MY FOOD!'"

"You did to!"

"No I didn't!" Kiba got Naruto in a headlock. People were starting to look at us.

"Losers keep it down." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

I smiled, taking a grape and eating it. I glanced at the brunette next to me. He hasn't talked to me since before school started. That's not normal. He always says a little something once in a while, but now he's just…mute.

I glanced at Sasuke. He was pretending he was ignoring Naruto and Kiba's screeching about them not been losers and about they been the coolest in the school. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes. I chuckled. He turned to them.

"You two talk too much." He said.

That's a cue for another rampage. Sasuke just loves to make them mad doesn't he?

I glanced at Shikamaru again. He was finishing his sandwich. He ate the last bite and stopped to swallow. He was still for a moment, but like he sensed someone looking at him, he turned and met my gaze.

I gulped.

We kept our gazes locked. It felt like we were communicating. His eyes seemed to be showing some emotion. Anger…and sadness.

He stood up, grabbing his plate and left. I followed him with my eyes. I glanced at the three guys in my table. They hadn't noticed that Shika left.

I grabbed my plate and leaned on Sasuke and whispered on his ear.

"I'll be back soon. Going outside to take some air."

He turned to me.

"Teme! You should now! You eat like an elephant!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, mumbling 'ok' before charging at them with a remark of his own.

I stood up and left behind Shikamaru.

Outside. It was sunny. Windy.

I watched from where I stood Shika going up a hill. I followed his trail. Going up the hill I stopped when I saw Shika leaning on the tree in the hill. His eyes closed and his stance, casual. It's like he was waiting.

I walked closer to him.

"I thought…if I came back…you'll just fall in my arms…" He said, opening his eyes.

I looked down.

"Since when…have you _liked_ the Uchiha?" He asked.

I glanced up and took two spaces. Six feet separated us.

"…Why do you want to know that?" I asked.

"I want to know." He said simply looking at me.

I looked away thinking the first moment I knew I felt something for the raven.

"A year…and a half…" I said softly.

He nodded.

"So…if I would've to return a year and a half before…I could've have you. Instead of him?"

I didn't know. Maybe. I don't know. I really don't know. If Shika were with me when I first met Sasuke…I wouldn't have fallen in love of him…or…maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe I would, no matter what happened, fallen in love with Sasuke…

"…" I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to answer.

"Tsk. You were always troublesome." Shika said leaning off the tree.

"I'm sorry." I apologized looking at Shika's averting eyes.

"For what? You apologize for anything Choji. You're too nice."

"I'm-" He cut me off.

"You are." He sighed. "Forget it. I'm skipping the afternoon classes. If you want to you can stay. If not, then go." He said lying down under the tree's shade.

I looked back at the school. Would Sasuke get mad at me if I ditched the afternoon classes? I turned back to Shika. I don't want to leave like this. I don't want to leave him alone. I grabbed my mobile and texted Sasuke. I pocketed the object and walked beside Nara. I sat down against the trunk and watched my friend nap. I soon fell asleep.

SHIKA'S POV

I could feel the wind getting a bit colder. The constant cold breeze woke me up from my deep slumber. I blinked twice. I could see green leafs on top of me. I was under a tree…in school. I heard a soft sigh beside me. I frowned, looking to my side.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Choji. He was asleep.

I blinked again. Am I dreaming? He was hugging my right arm like a pillow. I smirked. He's a coddler. A bang covered a part of his eye. I reached over it and pushed it back his ear, earning an appreciative purr. I blushed.

I caressed his soft, pinkish cheek softly. He leaned to the warmth my hand was bringing and I couldn't help but smile.

A raven appeared on my mind and I scowled. How someone like him got Choji? He seem like a lady's man. A pretty boy that gets everything he wants when he wants it. Spoiled and rotten to the core.

I sighed.

I know it's my jealousy talking, but I just can't help but think…what does Choji see in him other than his looks?

I looked down at the rein of my affections. His lips were partly separated, releasing small breathing. So soft they were. My finger trailed his lip softly as to not wake the boy. The finger soon pushed in. I almost moaned when Choji subconsciously started licking my finger.

I pulled it out and swallowed. I want to taste those lips again. Just one more time.

I started leaning down slowly. My eyes never leaving his close ones. I was only an inch away when…

"Don't you fucking dare." Was rasped out by a pissed off looking raven.

I glanced at the raven then at the sleeping boy. Hm. He's a heavy sleeper. I leaned away from him, and sat up.

The raven quickly walked beside the boy beside me and started to wake him up. I looked away when my chubby friend started to come over.

"Choji." The named blinked a couple of times in.

"Sasuke?"

SASUKE'S POV

I wanted to punch him. I want to push him off a cliff. Anything! As long as it hurt. How dare he try to kiss what is mine? I would have done something if Choji would let me, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't like me hitting his _best friend_, which conveniently is now my number one enemy.

I woke him up seeing his tired eyes blinking up at me. He was confused.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

I nodded. "Come on. We're leaving." I said helping him up. When I saw the brunette moving beside Choji, I quickly grabbed Choji and stood him up. Standing between him and my boyfriend.

Shikamaru's eyes were shallow. He turned around and left without a word.

"Shika?" Choji called out, but Nara didn't respond. Choji's eyes were concerned. He moved to follow calling again at the Nara, but I grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke let go." Shoji said trying to get loose.

I looked down at him meeting his gaze. His eyes widened slightly. He was about to talk once again but I only pulled him away.

"Sasuke. Let go." Hearing him say those words only made me tightened my grip on his hand.

CHOJI'S POV

Sasuke's grip tightened. I winced.

"Sasuke!" I tried to stop, or pull away but the raven only pulled harder or gripped me harder.

My heart and pulse quickened. My breath hitched. What is going on!?

"Sasuke, let go!" He kept pulling me ignoring me completely.

I pulled harder when Sasuke opened the door to push me in the car, but he just pulled me to him and pushed me against the car. I winced a little, I was about to push him away but he grabbed both my wrists.

"Sasuke!"

With his free hand he grabbed my chin and pulled me to a kiss.

What the hell is happening? Why is he acting like this? It hurts. Why did Shika left? Why didn't he answer when I called?

I moved my head away stopping the kiss. I could hear Sasuke's hitched breathing on my hear. Why is he so agitated?

I looked around suddenly noticing that no one was around. What time is it? Was I asleep under that tree so long?

Sasuke leaned away and pushed me in the car, closing the door not allowing me to get out. He beeped the locks so I wouldn't try to get out. I looked to the side where Sasuke will enter. I looked back when I didn't see him.

He was…he looks…mad, confused. He grabbed his hair in frustration and leaned over the car, taking some breaths. He seem to calm down after a moment. He sighed looking up in the sky and decided to unlock the doors for him to enter.

He sat and turned on the engine and the locks automatically locked.

"Sasuke…?" I asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk." He said without looking at me. He then turned to me. "I'm going to take you to my home."

I wanted to say no or something that could take me away from this at the moment. I felt like I was going to be taken to a closed room where he will torture me and kill me. Is it wrong to think like that of my boyfriend? Yes, it is.

But even though…I'm scared…I trust him.

I nodded.

Even if he were to kill me, I would probably let him.

The ride was quiet, unnerving and awkward. Every time my lips opened they closed, I might have looked like a fish. I kept staring outside the window, hoping I would see a familiar face or something.

It was soon when we arrived to a house that belonged to Sasuke. More like Mansion that belonged to Sasuke. We all knew he was rich, but we never…knew how rich. This definitely gives me an idea.

Sasuke is loaded.

Now I felt bad. I'm not rich, so wouldn't it look like I was a gold digger? I hope not. I really hope not.

Sasuke pushed a bottom and a gate started to open slowly. He drove the car in and parked it beside a very expensive looking red piper…

Damn.

He turned the car off and we got out of the car silently. He opened the trunk and grabbed two bags. Mine was one of them. So…he grabbed my bag. I totally forgot of it. He must've put it there when I sent him the message…

He stood in front of me and held his hand up a little. I hesitated but I grabbed the hand. We went in the actual house and went up the stairs. A door opened on our way to Sasuke's room, but the raven didn't stop.

I recognized the person that opened the door. It was Sasuke's brother. He was a senior when I was a freshman.

He raised an eyebrow when Sasuke didn't even say hi.

I looked at him apologetically and he nodded.

I gulped.

Sasuke didn't even throw a remark at his brother. Nothing. Not even a fuck off, or a what, nor a hn. Nothing.

He opened his door and we both got in. He locked his door making me a little nervous and jumpy. I couldn't stay still. My eyes kept going to all possible exits. Would I jump off the window? Hope not.

I stood awkwardly in my boyfriend's bedroom.

"Sit on the bed." Sasuke said leaning over a wall in front of the bed and next to his flat screen TV. Of course he has one of those.

I nodded and sat on his bed. In the corner. Just in case…I don't know. I'm paranoid.

It was silent for a while but soon Sasuke broke the ice and whoa did he ever.

"Why were you with him?" He asked.

He's mad. He's…jealous…? But what did he say to Shika to make him walk away without answering me back?

"I just wanted to talk with him." I whispered.

Sasuke heard it. "Alone? That far away from school?" He didn't buy it. But I wasn't lying. It's not my fault the lazy guy decided to climb a hill and sleep under the tree…

"I sent you a message-"

"To tell me you were skipping afternoon classes. But never did you mention why. I sent you messages but you didn't answer. I called you too."

My eyes widened. I grabbed my mobile out and indeed I had missed calls and two messages. Damn. Again my fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear it."

"Yeah, that seem normal when you're with _him_." That last word was laced with venom and I didn't like it once bit.

"He's my friend." I said defensively.

"I know! But he's a friend that is fucking in love with you!"

"…I…" I didn't know what to say. What should I? I looked away. Looking at everything except the intimidating raven.

"He tried to kiss you."

My eyes widened. I turned to Sasuke. His eyes were distant and angry. His hand were fisted, and they were really pale.

"I wanted to punch him." He confessed looking at my eyes. "I wanted to hurt him."

"Sasuke I-"

"Tell me. Has he ever succeeded?"

My heart stopped. Succeeded…in what? In kissing me? Please don't let it be that the question, please. Please. PLEASE.

"Has he ever kissed you?" He leaned away from the wall and stood in front of me. Waiting for an answer. An answer he won't like one bit.

I closed my eyes tightly. Can I lie? Can I risk it? Risk. Risk. I can't. I won't. I don't want him to not trust me.

"He…has."

I looked up afraid of what I might see. He was looking down, his bang covering his eyes.

"When?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Friday."

"Did you…let him?"

My mind went to a flash back of that moment.

"…no."

"He forced you." He said angrier.

"No." I said quickly. "It was…he just kissed me…unexpectedly." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked away. "Because you would have gotten mad."

"And now?" He asked putting his hand on each side of me on the bed, leaning very close to me. His face was close, but I had my face turned.

"You're mad."

"No. I'm pissed." He said. His breath was heavy and it made me uncomfortable.

I turned to look at his eyes. They flashed red. I blinked. Imagination.

"Sasuke, you have to calm down."

"I know." He said, looking down.

I raised my hand hesitantly, to touch Sasuke's head, but he grabbed my hand the moment it touched his soft hair. He got on his knee in front of me and pulled my hand to his cheek. It was warm.

"I…can't stop how I feel." He said. "I just love you so much, the thought of someone trying to take you away or even think of it infuriates me. I want you all to my self." He met my gaze. "I know it wouldn't be fair for me to ask of you not to see that Nara again, but I just…I can't…" He sighed, looking down.

"You're…jealous…" I said almost uncertain.

"Of course I am." He said angrily. "He just keeps looking at you. He makes you laugh. He knows you longer than I have."

"It's normal for you to feel like this." Not so much but yeah. Jealousy is normal in a relationship.

He shook his head.

"I'm too possessive." He admitted. "I hate it when any male comes to you."

I frowned. Every male?

"I don't like anyone touching you…but I can control it…as long as you don't reciprocate. Or they don't go too far." His eyes met mine.

"I'm going to be honest with you. If he even dares try to touch you again, I'm going to punch his life out."

"Sasuke."

"No Choji." He said, knowing fully well I didn't like that idea. "You might stop me but I will attempt it." He said seriously.

"Sasuke…you know I love only you right?"

He hesitated but he nodded.

"I would never change you for anyone in the world."

"Not even for _him_."

"Not even for him." I affirmed.

He leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss. A smile appeared but it soon disappeared.

"You scared me." I admitted.

"I know." He said. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Why…why do you like me so much?" I wanted to know. He told me before reasons but…they couldn't be just that. He's way too possessive. Why am I so special to him?

He stood up and sat next to me.

"You're perfect. Why wouldn't I love you?"

I blinked surprised. A blush appeared.

"I'm…I'm not perfect."

"For me you are more perfect than anything in this world." He said caressing my cheek. OH GOD. You saying that; is my wet dream. Pinch me now cause I think I am dreaming.

He leaned again and kissed me.

"The only defect you have is that other people see your perfection as well and they want to steal you away from me."

"I think the same way." I said caching Sasuke off guard. "Many want you…People would do anything for you."

"I don't care about them. I care about you."

I smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" Sasuke asked kissing me on my cheek and then on my lips.

"I got jealous…" I admitted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement. Interest was his name right now. "Really?"

I nodded.

"When? And with whom?" He asked curious.

I blushed thinking way back.

"Hm…well remember you used to date Hinata's cousin, Neji?"

Sasuke frowned nodding. "That wasn't real. I was helping him get his ex back. You know Gaara?"

I nodded.

"Still…you kissed…" I said. He smiled and kissed me on my lips. He leaned back and was about to kiss me again but I spoke.

"There's more…"

"More?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded and sighed. "I want to come clean about everything. Would you come clean as well?"

He smiled. Such a beautiful smile.

"Sure. You say something then I say something. Like the game. Twenty questions. But instead…"

"Twenty confessions…" I finished for him. He nodded.

Ok. I guess it's now or never. Time to cleanse my self.

"I liked you since one year and a half." I said blushing.

Sasuke smirked. "I liked you from the start."

My eyes widened. "No?" I asked.

He nodded. "But I come to love you a year ago."

I nodded. My heart fluttered.

"I told Naruto and Kiba of how I felt for you. They told me not to confess to you because you were a cold jerk with a wide stick up your-"

"Ok." Sasuke said. "I'm going to kill them…" He mumbled. "I never told anyone of how I felt about you except Itachi."

Itachi? He told Itachi? Of all people? Him? Wow.

"…and Gaara." He whispered that last part, but I heard it.

I raised an eyebrow. "Gaara?"

"Yeah. He didn't believe me I wasn't interested in Neji so I ended up spilling." The raven said looking at his bed, leaning back on his hand.

"Oh." Heh. "I…"NO WAY. DON'T SAY THAT. Say something else. You do not tell that you get hard for…NO! I coughed. "I hate your popularity."

"Me too." The raven said sighing.

"I knew that." I said.

"Well I knew you didn't like my popularity as well."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Hmph. Fine." I said looking away.

"Aw. Ok. I find it extremely adorable when you pout." He said smirking.

I blushed.

"And when you blush too."

My blush darkened.

"I do not pout." I argued trying to fight the blush.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"You do."

"I don't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Hn. Whatever floats on your boat." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hmph."

"…"

I sighed. What else?

"I-"

Sasuke leaned up to my ear. "I had three wet dreams of you last week." He said huskily.

My eyes widened and I thought I fainted but no. I was still in earth. He…oh God.

I blushed scarlet closing my eyes when he licked my ear.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…masturbated once, I thought of you."

Sasuke chuckled. "You naughty boy." He said nibbling on my ear.

"Me? You had…Hmnm…dreams…"

"That's because I couldn't stop thinking of you. Besides I can't deny my wish of having you writhing and moaning under me."

"Sasuke!" I yelled but after I yelled he pushed me down on the bed and pinned me down. "Sasuke!" I hissed again. The blush still present.

He separated my legs with his legs and laid down flat on top of me. Since he was longer his face was a bit over mine. I tried to lean back more on the bed to look at him directly but he just buried his face on my neck, making me gasp.

"Sasu-anm" I moaned as he bit my neck. He started to suck softly, making me moan. I closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing at bay. My heart beated faster. My pants…damn…I'm getting…

I mustered my strength and pushed Sasuke, which is heavier than what he looks like, pinning him down on the bed instead.

"Stop." I said trying to catch my breath. Each of my hands was grabbing one of his. My eyes were closed and I just knew I was red and sweating.

"…Hot." I blinked, looking down at Sasuke. Smirking up at me. I have Sasuke Uchiiha under me. Under me…

What did he say?

I blushed more.

Sasuke smirk grew.

I looked away trying to calm down. I sighed and turned back to look at the very tempting looking, sexy raven under me.

I feel so…hot right now. It feels like I'm melting everywhere…specially _there._ I met Sasuke's gaze. It felt like thunder, electrifying. His eyes had so much feeling it made me weak. So weak I was barely holding my self up.

I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Look at me." Sasuke ordered.

"…No thanks."

"Choji." Sasuke started to separate his legs, separating mine in the process. My eyes widened.

"Stop that." I said.

"Hn. Then look at me." I did what he wanted me to do, scowling a bit. How dare he use such a dirty trick? I feel violated…

In that moment when our eyes met Sasuke pushed his hips up and grinded his lower body with mine. I groaned.

OH GOD. My grip tightened on Sasuke's hands.

He did it again and my eyes rolled back.

"Stop!" I jerked back almost off of him, but when I released his hand he grabbed mine and pulled me down to him.

"Wait." He said.

"Sasuke…" I knew my breath was raspy but I need to say this before we… "I'm…"

"Wait." He said again cutting me off. I stared confused waiting for him to say what he wanted. "I want you to mark me yours. Just like I marked you mine."

I blushed. Marked him? Give him a…I looked at his neck and swallowed. Live him a hickey? I must confess that I…have dreams of this…his neck is so …inviting…GOD…

I nodded.

I leaned down over him and kissed his neck softly, loving when his pulse accelerated. My shyness disappeared after that. I licked his pulse, surprised when I felt Sasuke grabbing my waist, releasing a deep breath.

I started to suck softly, Sasuke's grip on my waist tightened. I sucked harder, his hand trailed down a bit. I moaned when he grabbed my hips and slammed me down on him. Our member clashing.

I stopped sucking, my breath elaborated. He moved his hip tentlazing slow. He grinded our lower body, making me moan louder. I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed his shoulder when he pushed me down harder with his hands on my lower back.

My eyes widened when I felt something. Sasuke's hand stopped moving me. I jumped off of him, making him groan when touched his…member. It was…getting…hard...

I blushed a dark red.

"Damn…" Sasuke mumbled. He laid his head on the pillow sighing. My eyes were glued to his sweaty pale face. His eyes closed. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes.

I waved. "…Hey there." I said awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Scary cat."

"Of what?" I asked.

He smirked, looking down his pants. I blushed when I saw his obvious tent. I looked away.

A knock was heard from the door. Sasuke growled, but didn't answer.

"Choji make some noise to know that you're ok!" Itachi yelled from the other side of the door.

I turned scarlet.

"Itachi! Leave!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"…Choji?" Itachi asked.

"…I'm fine." I answered.

"For now." Sasuke mumbled making me blush darker.

"Ok. Call if you need me."

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Ok!"

"Choji!" Sasuke said feeling betrayed.

I smiled sheepishly, hearing Itachi's footstep fading.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson for that." Sasuke said getting up from the bed with a very sexy look as his bottomed shirt was half way open, giving a nice view of his chest. I gulped.

Dear God.

I'm dead from the heart that is bleeding. From the inside out, yours. You're the only one to own me. The only one I can own. From the heart, to our souls.


End file.
